List of lists of the 70 best books of all time and 70 worst books by character
Sophie the Otter (0 points) Best #DK's Ask Me Anything ~ An interesting book that teaches me all kinds of stuff. #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone ~ I am starting to become a fan of it by reading this! #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory ~ I have seen both movies based on this book. #The Outsiders ~ I just can't put this book down! #Tuck Everlasting ~ I love it so much, it had an amazing plot. #The Giver ~ I just started reading this Lois Lowry book. #Diary of a Wimpy Kid ~ That was a hilarious book with speech bubbles in almost every page! #Littlest Pet Shop Ultimate Handbook (Volume 3) ~ I loved this book when I was 8. It shows me interesting facts on the pet figures themselves! Worst #Vapakevit Auuuu (2012) ~ This is O-F-F-E-N-S-I-V-E! WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?! OFFENSIVE! It was also poorly made! #Twilight ~ I agree with Japanlover that the series is god-awful. For the love of PB&J Otter, why on earth does Alyssa the Wolf love it? #Tiiiii Seereel (2011) ~ A book by Gadadhara Bobbalu? This entire book is 100% incorrectly made with all words having grammatical errors. I cannot even read it! #Ceeee Zookz (2012) ~ Abysmally made and offensive to a close friend. Gemma the Good Witch (20 points) Best #The Babysitters Club #Matilda #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #The Twits Worst #Twilight Roisin the Remarkable Witch (30 points) Best #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Worst Reicheru the Yokai Spirit (60 points) Best #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone ~ It is the best book ever made! even better than Twilight! No Mary-Sues! No useless characters! people can die in it! it teaches you the importance of fantasies, romantic, comedies, emotion, love, friendship and who your enemies are, unlike that horrible vampire novel it doesn't sent out crappy and bad messages like teenage marriages, child-adult love, and teenage pregnancies, especially when you are at school!, Satoko Samo was graduating anyway, so she doesn't count even thought she graduated earlier!, and it is like an awesome story that's way too cool! my family LOVE IT! and it is a family-favorite, it made perfect sense! it got translated into many, many languages unlike Twilight, which is only 20! and Harry Potter is appeal to both genders #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets ~ I'm currently reading it! #Harry Potter and the Prisioner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire ~ Saw the movie last week, the book's awesome! #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows ~ A final book that never will be forgotten, wishes are eternal. #ParaNorman ~ Yes, it's not only a movie, it's also a book #Matilda ~ I loved the movie since I was a kid! Worst #Ceeee Zookz (2012) ~ YOU SUCK GADADHARA! #Twilight ~ When SM has a dream, she must keep it to her herself, it is god-awful, my family agree with me on this horrible piece of Crap! one, it gives bad messages! two! EVERYONE KNOWS EDWARD'S EYE ARE fucking AMBER! and three, WHY WON'T IT BE JUST ONE BOOK! and this is a great promotion for violence against teenagers and young adults, IT HARDLY GETS FRESH ON ROTTEN TOMATOES! I'll show you what I mean, 50% for Twilight, 27% for New Moon, 49% for Ecilipse, 24% for Breaking Dawn Part 1, 49% on Part 2, WOW! The winner is......BD Part 1 for the most horrible, fucked up Twilight movie award! #New Moon ~ (passes out) EVIL STORY! #Ecilipse ~ Argh, I CAN'T HANDLE THIS TORTURE #Breaking Dawn ~ I hate this book, my brother said the movies and the books were shit, and I agree with him! Gadadhara Bobbalu (120 points) Best Worst Catherine the Spellcaster (200 points) Best #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows #Dork Diaries #Diary of a Wimpy Kid #Bridge to Terrabithia Worst #Meeee Kerewl Awd Uuuuu Zbalkezdurrzit (2012) #Niu Zbalkezdurrzit Elauwd (2013) #Twilight #New Moon #Breaking Dawn #Ecilipse #Peneezzeenkit Peeee (2013) #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Getaway ~ the whole christmas family vacation in Isle de Coral was a disaster!!! Roderick getting cheated on by a girl he met, Manny causing trouble, Roderick getting sun poisoning, luggage lost, and the family in trouble with the authorities!!! #Wuuuu Zuuuu (2011) #Vapakevit Auuuu (2012) Jennifer Sitconfiver (300 points) Best Worst Ocay Sitconfiver (420 points) Best Worst Giuseppe Todaro (560 points) Best TV and hippies are bad! Worst Nicole Birou-Jennings (720 points) Best #Nintendo Power (magazine) #Diary of a Wimpy Kid Worst #Eeeee Vureenkzit (2013) #Zoooo Vureenkzit (2013) #Twilight ~ I will never tolerate any Mary-Sues in stories. #Twilight: Eclipse #Twilight: Breaking Dawn #Twilight: New Moon Stacie Todaro (900 points) Best Worst Ms. Joe (final set in world 1) Best Worst Ji min Kirochu (1250 points) Best #Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul #Diary of a Wimpy Kid Worst #Yeeee Eedee Creeee (2012) #Twilight #Twilight New Moon #Twilight Breaking Dawn #Twilight Eclipse Ji woong Kirochu (1270 points) Best #Diary of a Wimpy Kid #Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone #Harry Potter and the Cursed Child #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Worst #Twilight #Twilight Eclipse #Twilight Breaking Dawn #Twilight New Moon Kim Plank (1310 points) Best Worst Venere Todaro (1370 points) Best Worst Hope Plank (1450 points) Best #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Worst Valentin Plank (1550 points) Best #The Bride to Terrabithia #Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events Worst Brooke Plank (1670 points) Best #Hunger Games Worst Tariko Kirochu (1750 points) Best #Pokémon Chapter Books: I Choose You! #Pokémon Chapter Books: Island of the Giant Pokémon #Pokémon Chapter Books: Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon ~ I got a good laugh when Ash's rival Gary Oak dug up fossilized Pokémon manure! RFOL! But the best part was when Charizard battled Aerodactyl and saved the day! Yay, go Charizard! #Pokémon Chapter Books: Night in the Haunted Tower ~ That Haunter in the book is so funny! #Pokémon Chapter Books: Team Rocket Blasts Off #Pokémon Chapter Books: Charizard, Go! #Pokémon Chapter Books: Splashdown in Cerulean City #Pokémon Chapter Books: The Return of the Squirtle Squad #Pokémon Chapter Books: Journey to the Orange Islands #Pokémon Chapter Books: Secret of the Pink Pokémon #Pokémon Chapter Books: The Four-Star Challenge #Pokémon Chapter Books: Scyther, Heart Of a Champion #Pokémon Chapter Books: Race to Danger #Pokémon Chapter Books: Talent Showdown #Pokémon Chapter Books: Psyduck Ducks Out #Pokémon Chapter Books: Thundershock in Pummelo Stadium #Pokémon Chapter Books: Go West, Young Ash ~ Awesome! Our hero, Ash Ketchum is off to Johto! #Pokémon Chapter Books: Ash Ketchum, Pokémon Detective #Pokémon Chapter Books: Prepare for Trouble #Pokémon Chapter Books: Battle for the Zephyr Badge #Pokémon Chapter Books: The Chikorita Challenge #Pokémon Chapter Books: All Fired Up #Pokémon Chapter Books: Ash to the Rescue #Pokémon Chapter Books: Secrets of the GS Ball #Pokémon Chapter Books: Prize Pokémon #Pokémon Chapter Books: Teaming Up with Totodile #Pokémon Chapter Books: Tough Enough #Pokémon Chapter Books: Winner Takes All #How to Draw Pokémon #Pokémon Comic Reader no. 1: Battle for the Bolt Badge #Pokémon Comic Reader no. 2: Wrath of the Legends #Pokémon Unova Reader: Ash's Triple Threat #Pokemon Unova Reader no. 2: Sandile in Trouble #Pokémon Adventures: Diamond and Pearl/Platinum (manga) #Pokémon Adventures (manga) #Pokémon Adventures: Black and White (manga) #Pokémon: Save the Shieldon (level 2) #Pokémon Diamond and Pearl no. 1: Pokémon Academy #Pokémon Diamond and Pearl no. 2: The Lost Riolu #Pokémon Challenge #Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Adventure! (Manga) #Pokémon the First Movie: Mewtwo Strikes Back #Pokémon the Movie 2000 #Pokémon Reader no. 1: Pikachu in Love #Pokémon Reader no. 2: Togepi Springs into Action #Pokémon Reader no. 3: Let it Snow! #Pokémon Reader no. 4: Haunted Gym #Pokémon Reader no. 5: Catch That Wobbuffet! #Pokémon Reader no. 6: Get Well Pikachu #Pokémon Reader no. 7: Snack Attack! #Pokémon Essential Handbook #Pokemon Movie no. 01: Pikachu's Vacation #Pikachu's Rescue Adventure #Pikachu and Pichu #Pokémon: Coal Battle Badge Battle #Pokémon: Sinnoh Handbook #Pokémon Battle Frontier no. 1: Team Rocket Truce #Pokémon Battle Frontier no. 2: Celebi Rescue #Pokémon Battle Frontier no. 3: Grovyle Trouble #Pokémon Battle Frontier no. 4: Deoxys in Danger Lucy Burb (1810 points) Best #Hunger Games #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone #The Hardy Boys: The Towet Treasure #Nancy Drew: The Secret of the Old Clock #Nancy Drew: The Case of the Missing Veil Worst Marshall Todaro (1970 points) Best Worst Satoko Samo (2150 points) Best #Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows #One Piece (manga) #Dragon Ball (manga) #Dragon Ball Z (manga) #Naruto (manga) #Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkabam #Harry Potter and the Cursed Child #Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix #Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince #Shaman King (manga) #Yu-Gi-Oh! (manga) #Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire #Bleach (manga) #Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets #Harry Potter and the Philospher's Stone Worst #Twilight #Ceeee Zookz (2012) ~ それは、(bleep)り誤植だらけだし、スペルチェッカーを綴るし、使用する方法この男を教えて！日本は吸うしません！ (Translation: It's fucking typo-ridden, teach this guy how to spell and use a spell-checker! and Japan does not suck!) #Twilight New Moon #Twilight Breaking Dawn #Twilight Eclipse #Japan's on Fire ~ (Translation: More like Gadadhara's on fire!) #Slaughterhouse for Asians and Australians ~ (Translation: Slaughterhouse for Idiots and sluts!) #Where Can I Find A Gun? ~ (Translation: I have one right here, TO KICK YOUR Ass!) Kazuki Samo (final set in world 2) Best Worst Toshio Samo (2500 points) Best Worst Reiko Samo (2520 points) Best Worst Catherine Cap (2560 points) Best #Madeline #Madeline's Rescue #Madeline and the Bad Hat #Madeline in London #Madeline's Christmas #Madeline in America #Madeline and the Gypsies Worst #Eeeee Vureenkzit (2013) #Zoooo Vureenkzit (2013) #Tiiii Seereel (2011) #Eshie Peedeer Zeeee Uoroub (2011)l #Twilight #Twilight Eclipse #Twilight New Moon #Twilight Breaking Dawn George Ace-Morales (2620 points) Best #George's Marvelous Medicine #James and the Giant Peach #The BFG #The Witches #Esio Trot #The Twits #The Minpins #The Vicar of Nibbleswicke #The Giraffe and the Pelly and Me #The Enormous Crocodile #The Magic Finger #Fantastic Mr. Fox #Charlie and the Chocolate Factory #Matilda #Danny, the Champion of the World #The Gremlins #Charlie and the Great Glass Elevator Worst #Tiiii Seereel (2011) #Twilight #Twilight Breaking Dawn #Twilight Eclipse #Twilight New Moon Gemma O'Connell Nicola Burns Kevin Sheldon Louise Strauss Sam Parkhurst Kim Tylers Gemma Boughan Roisin Bollard Best #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone #The Princess Diaries #Sisterhood of the Traveling Pants Worst Karen McMali Adam Grove Best #The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe #Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Worst Princess Starlight Best #Harry Potter #Diary of a Wimpy Kid #The Dork Diaries #Ghostville Elementary ~ Underrated! #The Ghost Next Door #The Shining Worst #Twilight #Fifty Shades of Grey Category:Lists Category:Lists of Media